godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Primanti
Giuseppe "Joe" Primanti was an Italian-American career criminal who was the Underboss of the Trapani crime family from 1959 to 1964. Primanti was formerly a member of the "Pentangeli Crew", associates and enforcers who were members of Capo Frank Pentangeli's group of Mafiosi that operated in Queens, when he was "made" by Dominic on February 12, 1959, when he set out to hunt down Carmine Rosato, a rogue Capo. Primanti was always at Dominic's side, since he was a medic who later learned how to be a safecracker and a demolitionist as the Underboss of the Trapanis. In 1964, he was murdered by Dominic for unclear reasons. Biography Early Life Primanti was born in The Bowery in Little Italy, New York City, to an Italian immigrant family that came over from Sicily in the 1910s. Primanti worked at a television store when he was young, and was hit by a bullet during a robbery; since then, he learned how to patch himself up. He was sent to a hospital, and recovered, remembering the procedure of reviving a downed person. He mastered medicine in college in 1955, and by then, he had been associated with mob Capo Frank Pentangeli, who paid his college funds. Primanti eventually published pornography, as there was a lot of perks and money in dirty pictures. Eventually, the feds shut him down, but he learned a trick or two. Mafia Career In 1959, Primanti was approached by Corleone Capo Dominic, who was also the Don of the New York crime family, a proxy of the Corleones. Dominic needed a made man in his new family, as he wanted to go to war with rogue Corleone Capo Carmine Rosato, who took over most of Queens following the death of Don Aldo Trapani on New Years' Day in Havana, Cuba. Primanti was accepted into the family, the first member of Trapani's crew. He was also joined by Jimmy Lira, another member of the Pentangeli Crew, and Bill Bardi. Primanti's first gunfight took place at Sweet Life Bakery on the night of February 12, 1959, where he assisted Dominic in murdering some of Carmine's enforcers. He was also the one who cracked the safe in the back room where Carmine Rosato's associate and racket boss Warren Rizzo was located, stealing $5,000 from the vault. He learned these tricks from fellow associates of the Pentangeli Crew, and used the skills in robbing the Federal Savings Bank in Shoreside, stealing $10,000. Primanti hung out around Dominic at pretty much all times, unless he was wounded in a mob war. Sometimes, Primanti was sent to bomb and defend businesses, and he was good at sabotaging Emilio's Packing Company in the war between the Trapanis and Granados crime family in Miami, Florida. The Trapanis fared well when Primanti was promoted to Capo, as he learned to become a bruiser, an enforcer for the family. Primanti used these skills to kill Granados soldier Paul Morales, one of the few made-man deaths that were not caused by Dominic himself. Primanti was arrested in April 1959 for murdering Morales, the only crime that was proven, but he was released a week later when the MPD found out that Morales was a dangerous criminal who was a threat to the law, and released him because he actually did a favor for the Police. Primanti became the Underboss in January 1960 following the Almeida War and Mangano War, in which he clung to the Corleones in insanely hard times filled with sensational mob murders. Primanti helped Dominic murder mob boss Hyman Roth at the Miami International Airport, and rode shotgun with him in the police chase that followed, escaping with him to the Mangano Compound, which had been bombed and rebuilt as a Corleone safehouse. There, Primanti was congratulated for his service to the Corleones by Michael Corleone, and he was paid double what he was paid when he was initiated in 1959. Last Years Primanti remained in Dominic's crew, even after the mob warfare ended. Primanti helped him when he robbed the Merit Credit Union and Security Savings and Loan banks in March 1960, and also toured behind him on his vacations to Havana, which mainly involved robbing the banks or fighting with the Cuban soldiers still in the streets. He developed a love of Cuba, and lived in an apartment in Havana's Ciudad Vieja. Primanti was arrested by the Cuban Police on April 19, 1961, for bombing a Cuban car depot that held all of the Cuban Police Cars, as a favor to the FBI, who were preparing an invasion of Cuba, the Bay of Pigs. He was released in April 19, 1962, after he escaped from jail, heading back to Miami, where he remained for the rest of his life. Death Primanti was murdered on July 8, 1964 by Dominic, who shot him three times in the chest, and then shot him in the back of the head, fatality-style. Dominic did so with a heavy heart, and bawled his eyes out afterwards. The murder occured when Dominic being drunken, Primanti sleeping with Dominic's wife, he was succeeded as Underboss by Bill Bardi, who was similarly murdered in July 13, 1969. Category:Corleones Category:Trapanis Category:Killed Category:Americans Category:Mobsters Category:Italians